Shintarou ou les malheurs de la vertu
by Gaachan08
Summary: An XX, dans un monde où il est normal de trouver des princesses enfermées dans des châteaux protégés par de maléfiques créatures, vit le jeune prince Shintarou, enfermé dans un château comme une princesse. Ses journées se passent paisiblement jusqu'au jour où deux chevaliers viennent le sauver de sa captivité...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Il y a fort longtemps, vivait un prince. On racontait de lui qu'il était d'une si grande beauté, qu'il fut enfermé dès sa plus tendre enfance dans un château gardé par de féroces monstres. A cette époque, il était très courant d'enfermé pour des raisons idiotes des princes et des princesses dans des châteaux...c'était une pratique si répandue, que des annonces étaient passées auprès d'instances compétentes qui dépêchaient alors des hommes à se rendre sur place.

Le prince reclus dans son château vivait au jour le jour, ne se souciant jamais du lendemain. Sa vie était pleine de joie et d'amour...Aujourd'hui encore, la petite fille bleue, pauvre enfant que l'on avait condamnée à être l'amie du prince, accourut paniquée vers la fenêtre grande ouverte.

_Nooooon, mon prince! Hurla-t-elle.

_Dieu tout puissant, puisses-tu m'accueillir en ton...mais lâche-moi, bon sang!

_Non, il ne faut pas, maître! Si vous tombez, vous ressemblerez à de la purée de tomate...et...et...

_Ma douce Ene, t'inquiéterais-tu pour moi?

_...Vous n'imaginez combien de temps je vais devoir mettre pour tout nettoyer, maître ne vous jetez pas de la fenêtre...attendez que le facteur passe nous livrer les cordes...

_Je m'en doutais! Lâche-moi! Et puis, pas d'inquiétude, je me transformerai en une magnifique fontaine de soda...

_Maître, revenez à la raison!

_Non, laisse-moi en finir avec ma vie...

_Vous allez revenir à la raison, je vous dis!

Après avoir dit cela, Ene, énervée, poussa d'un bon coup de pied le prince suicidaire qui tomba en avant.

An de grâce XX, le prince Shintarou mourut soufflé dans la fleur de l'âge...

_Eh, ne m'enterrez pas trop vite! Hurla le prince accroché tant bien que mal aux bords de la fenêtre.

La petite fille bleue se pencha un peu pour voir son maître sur le fil du rasoir.

_Oh, maître, ainsi vous êtes encore en vie...

_Oui, pas grâce à toi, Ene.

Plus loin, aux portes du château, arriva deux hommes bien étrange, venu porter secours à la princesse enfermée à l'intérieur.

_C'est ici? Vraiment? Ca ne ressemble pas à un château en ruine et...je ne vois absolument pas de bêtes féroces...

Le premier qui venait de parler était un jeune chevalier à l'air jovial, toujours prêt à aider son prochain. Pour des raisons qui échappent à l'oeil avisé du narrateur, personne ne sait encore pourquoi il a décidé de partir au secours de demoiselle en détresse. Toujours le visage caché dans sa capuche noire, il fut vite élu le chevalier le plus sexy de l'année et gagne le surnom de prince ténébreux.

Son coéquipier, un jeune homme d'une tête plus grand que lui, aux cheveux entièrement blancs, et l'air toujours dans la lune, pointa du doigt une toute petite créature toute mignogne qui pointait une lance espérant avoir l'air menaçant ainsi.

_Arrière manants! S'exclama l'animal d'une voix toute aigue et peu effrayante.

_Quoi?! C'est ça la créature maléfique?! Une marmotte?

Le prince maléfique explosa de rire et la marmotte se renfrogna, n'aimant définitivement pas la façon dont ce prince parlait d'elle.

_Je suis la gardienne de ce château, dépêchée en ces lieux par notre maîtresse à tous qui dirige la grande firme des séquestrés! Je vous préviens tout de suite qu'on me nomme Crocs enragés et ce n'est pas pour la déco!

Le prince ténébreux échangea un regard avec son coéquipier, puis haussa les épaules, sortit de son sac une affiche avec le portrait d'une princesse aux teint pâle, au regard lourd de sommeil, et aux cheveux noirs, une petite fée bleue était assise sur ses frêles épaules.

_Nous sommes à la recherche de cette femme? Vit-elle ici?

La marmotte s'approcha scruta l'affiche avant de parler.

_C'est en effet son portrait tout craché...que lui voulez-vous? Dit l'animal en pointant son arme en direction du chevalier.

_Oula, c'est passé pas loin...nous souhaitons une simple entrevue...

_Vous allez revenir à la raison, je vous dis!

La douce voix d'Ene leur était parvenue aux oreilles, tout comme une espèce de cri de terreur.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?!

Le coéquipier montra de son index la direction d'où provenait le bruit et tous s'y ruèrent.

_Remonte-moi Ene, allez...sois gentille!

_Non, si je vous remonte vous n'apprendrez jamais, maître!

_Si je tombe, je ne pourrais plus rien apprendre tu sais...n'est-ce pas?

_Même si mon maître tombait, il n'en mourrait pas!

_Quoi?! Je suis fait comme tous les autres! C'est pas toi qui disait que j'allais finir en purée de tomate?!

_Mon maître est plus distinguée que ça, il finira dans des gerbes de sodas...

Pendant que le prince discutait avec Ene, pendu dans le vide, les autres arrivèrent en-dessous. La marmotte, en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, paniqua.

_Aaaaah, mon maître va tomber...ils vont tout savoir sur lui! Il faut empêcher ce désastre!

_Oh, serait-ce notre princesse, pendue-là entre la vie et la mort? Demanda le prince ténébreux.

_Mais qu'allez-vous croire là mon bon monsieur, ce n'est que notre majordome, il doit sans doute nettoyer la fenêtre...

_Nettoyer la fenêtre?

_A l'aide! Quelqu'un sauvez-moi! Hurla le prince.

_Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai, moi...et toi, Konoha?

Konoha secoua la tête.

_Ene, remonte-moi, j'ai compris la leçon maintenant!

_Pas question, mon maître, si je vous remonte, demain vous allez recommencer...

_Ene, je te jure que...

_Ohé, vous avez besoin d'aide? Coupa la voix enjouée du prince ténébreux.

Ene et le prince cessèrent de se chamailler pour guetter d'où provenait la voix. De ce que pouvait voir Shintarou, il y avait une espèce de point tout noir qui secouait sa main, un point plus grand et blanc et un tout petit minuscule derrière qui semblait paniquer.

_Oh, mon maître, comme c'est merveilleux, le prince ténébreux et le prince nonchalant sont là pour vous...

Ene semblait sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il faut noter que la petite fille bleue n'avait pour seule distraction que les revues que le facteur lui apportait chaque mois. Comme tant d'autre, elle comptait parmi les nombreuses femmes qui adulaient le prince ténébreux.

_Prince ténébreux? Prince nonchalant? Qui c'est ceux-là?

_Maître, vous le faîtes exprès, je parle bien sûr de Kano, le prince déchu de ses droits et de son ami Konoha...c'est pour cet instant que vous avez subit tout ces entraînements, n'allez pas tout gâcher aujourd'hui!

_Quoi?! Tu...tu...tu veux dire qu'ils sont là pour moi?!

_Ohé, s'écria Kano qui n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on l'ignore.

_Non, pas la peine...entrez donc, vous devez être fatigués après une si longue marche, s'exclama Ene à l'adresse des deux chevaliers.

Les deux invités se regardèrent. Une longue marche? Ils n'avaient rien fait de tel, car, en vérité, la ville d'où ils venaient ne se trouvaient à moins d'une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici.

A l'intérieur dans la salle de réception, Kano et Konoha attendaient patiemment que la princesse arrive. Plus haut, dans la chambre de la princesse...

_Maîtresse Ene, tenez-le bien!

_Ok!

_Non, attendez! Vous êtes pas sérieux là...pourquoi on doit faire tout ça...

Le prince avait beau supplier, personne ne l'entendait et tandis qu'en bas on sirotait du thé, Crocs enragés serra le plus fort possible le corset de la princesse. Le cri ne réussit pas à sortir de la gorge de Shintarou qui crut mourir une bonne fois pour toute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la princesse fit son apparition aux côtés d'Ene. Elle était comme la légende l'affirmait: d'une pâleur extrême, un regard endormi et une chevelure sombre...la digne descendante de Blanche-neige, c'était ce qu'affirmait la légende. En la voyant arrivée, les deux hommes furent subjugués et Ene cria victoire intérieurement, tandis que le prince cherchait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au monde pour en arriver là.

_Eh bien, l'affiche nous avait prévenue mais en vrai vous êtes encore plus belle...

Kano s'approcha de la princesse qui demeurait stoïque tandis que ce dernier lui posait un baiser du bout des lèvres sur la main.

_Et je suppose que cette jeune demoiselle est votre dame de compagnie...

Ene fit une petite révérence.

_Ene, la petite fée bleue, au service de madame la princesse...j'ai lu tous les articles vous concernant, vous savez et c'est un grand hon...aïe! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Crocs enragés avait donné un petit coup de lance à Ene afin qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Konoha dévisageait de haut en bas Shintarou qui se sentait mal à l'aise et envoyait des messages de détresse à Ene.

_Notre princesse est un peu intimidée, commença Ene.

_Oui, je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de recevoir de la compagnie...

Shintarou fit son plus beau sourire, comme on le lui avait appris dans les horribles leçons que lui prodiguaient tous les jours la marmotte et Ene. Il avait maîtrisé tous les arts que devait maîtriser une princesse, et avait par coeur le nom de tous les princes susceptibles de venir lui faire la cour...il n'avait jamais aimé ça, il avait tenté à maintes reprises de clamer la vérité haut et fort, qu'il était un homme, qu'il s'était enfermé de son propre gré...et que c'était cette fichue marmotte et cette fille bleue qui étaient venues tout gâcher. _On te sauvera malgré toi, Shintarou, le roi des reclus...tu deviendras la parfaite épouse d'un prince très riche! _Dès le début, il avait compris que leur plan était mal barré...Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à écarter les prétendants en leur faisant peur, cette fois-là ne ferait pas exception. Ils avaient l'air d'être de vrais abrutis finis, ce serait du gâteau!

_Je me présente, Kano Shuuya, chevalier à la solde du Mekakushi Dan, j'ai sauvé pas moins d'une vingtaine de gentes demoiselles, et cherche celle qui fera battre mon coeur!

Après sa présentation, il servit un clin d'oeil à Shintarou et Ene se mit à fondre littéralement comme si c'était à elle qu'on venait d'adresser ces mots. Shintarou, lui, avait des frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps...cet homme, il devait vite le dégager. Il puait le danger. Il fit, cependant, une révérence comme on le lui avait enseigné et se tourna ensuite vers l'autre.

_Moi, c'est Konoha, enchanté.

Court, net et précis. Celui-là ne représentait sans doute aucun danger, il n'avait absolument pas l'air de s'intéresser à lui contrairement à l'autre. Il serait une nuisance de moins.

Les présentations terminées, on alla à table pour servir le souper. Shintarou ne parla pas du repas, Kano parlait pour les trois et Konoha mangeait pour les trois aussi...Le prince ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il avait pourtant versé du sucre dans leur soupe, pourquoi ce benêt de Konoha en reprenait? Et ce Kano qui à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait lui lançait des regards carnassiers et des sourires peu rassurants...Bien sûr Ene et la marmotte étaient sous son charme, aucune chance de ce côté...Dire que la marmotte devait le protéger contre ce genre d'individus, pourquoi, ô grand dieu pourquoi, lui resservait-elle de la soupe en le fixant d'un air idiot?

Le repas passé, chacun alla dans sa chambre. Une fois les deux hommes dans leurs chambres respectives, Ene l'avait bien sermonné encore une fois et Shintarou avait promis de ne pas tenter de les effrayer. Il rejoignit ensuite sa propre chambre où il put enfin se libérer de son corset et respirer. Comme les deux affreux étaient présents dans le château, il devait demeurer déguisé en femme mais qu'importe, demain matin ils seraient partis loin d'ici. Il avait tout essayé pour les faire fuir mais le plan qui marchait à tous les coups étaient de faire croire que le château était hanté, avec son teint aussi pâle qu'un mort, il se vantait de parfaitement jouer le rôle de l'esprit vengeur. Il attendit minuit pour agir et lorsque les douze coups sonna, il sortit prêt à en découdre.

_Où allez-vous donc mon bien aimé maître?

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que la voix d'Ene retentit tel un glas. Ni une, ni deux, il fit semblant d'être somnambule et avança les bras en avant, les yeux fermés. Il s'aventura un peu plus dans le couloir, un pas, deux pas...

_Maître, si vous ne retournez pas dans votre chambre bien gentiment, je vous promet une morte lente et douloureuse...

Alors Shintarou se figea un instant, réfléchit un autre instant et jugea qu'il était préférable de vivre un jour de plus. Les bras en avant, les yeux toujours fermés, il retourna dans sa chambre. La porte se referma sur lui et il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure. Le prince attendit quelques instants, tout n'était pas encore perdu. Il pouvait toujours passer par le passage secret que personne d'autre à part lui ne connaissait et qu'il utilisait pour aller boire du soda en cachette. Pour s'assurer de la réussite de son projet, il utilisa les coussins pour faire une silhouette sous les couvertures afin de tromper la vigilance d'Ene, puis il appuya sur un bouton caché derrière sa table de chevet. Un petit bruit retentit et un mur s'ouvrit lentement, très lentement, en faisant le plus de bruit possible...et, lorsqu'il fut complètement ouvert, des yeux brillants et jaunes apparurent.

_Mon prince, j'espère que vous ne pensez pas emprunter le passage secret!

_M...Moi? Mais bien sûr que non...que vas-tu imaginer là, ma petite marmotte qui me fait pas peur du tout avec ce regard menaçant et cette lance brandit vers moi...

_Parfait, alors recouchez-vous donc, je vais venir vous border.

Shintarou ronchonna mais obtempéra. La marmotte vint ensuite près de lui.

_Mon pauvre prince ne doit pas très bien dormir avec tout ces hommes autour de lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais veiller sur vous...mais d'abord bordons ce petit lit défait.

Après avoir dit ça, elle serra le plus possible les couvertures sur le matelas comme si elle voulait étouffer le prince. Une fois le travail accompli, et le prince bloquer, elle vint lui faire un petit bisou sur le front et s'en alla. La dernière vision qu'il vit avant que le mur ne se referme fut ses deux yeux jaunes luisants et effrayants qui le fixaient sans ciller. Il demeura quelques minutes dans son lit pour se remettre de ces émotions. Il ignorait, à cet instant, si Ene et la marmotte voulait son bien ou l'inverse.

_Par tous les sodas, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot! Il reste encore la fenêtre!

Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit et constata qu'il n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée.

_Non, ce n'est pas le moment de reculer...sinon, tu vas devoir jouer la princesse toute ta vie! Se dit Shintarou.

Il inspira un bon coup et s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit à nouveau que s'il tombait, il se ferait très mal.

_Non, non, non, impossible, je peux pas...je vais crever! Réfléchis, il doit y avoir un autre moyen...il doit y avoir un autre moyen...mais qu'est-ce que je raconte! Aurais-je perdu la foi? D'un côté je risque de devenir la femme de je ne sais trop qui et de l'autre je risque de me transformer en purée de tomate...pourquoi j'hésite?

Après ce touchant monologue, Shintarou grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un geste qu'il avait fait et refait depuis deux longues années. Jamais il n'était tombé, hormis ce jour précis. Mais Ene n'était pas là cette fois, il était seul face au vide, tout se passerait bien. D'un pas assuré il glissa sur le côté et, lentement, très très lentement, parfois en se demandant pourquoi il faisait ça, il glissa le long du mur du château jusqu'à la fenêtre suivante et découvrit qu'elle n'était pas ouverte...

En l'an de grâce XX, le prince Shintarou mourut soufflé dans la fleur de...

_Ne m'enterrez pas aussi vite!

Quelques instants plus tôt, alors que Shintarou s'était décidé à passer par la fenêtre, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grinçant et une silhouette sombre pénétra dans sa chambre et s'approcha du lit de la princesse à pas de loup et subitement tira sur la drap pour ensuite donner un bon coup de bûche sur la tête de la jeune endormie...

_Hein? Elle n'est pas là?!

A ce moment précis, Shintarou ne savait pas qu'il venait de se sauver la peau. Il n'y échappa cependant pas longtemps car le cri qu'il poussa ne tomba dans les oreilles d'un sourd et la silhouette s'approcha de la fenêtre grande ouvert et pencha sa tête dehors pour voir un Shintarou paralysé contre le mur. Un sourire élargit ses traits.

_Un petit problème ma princesse?

Le journal de la marmotte:

An de grâce XX, encore une journée normale. Il fait beau et je dois seulement surveiller la porte du château. Tout se serait divinement bien passé si deux hommes à l'air suspects n'étaient pas venus pointés le bout de leur nez. C'est qu'il s'est moqué de moi, en plus! Je sais que je suis une petite marmotte, mais c'est pour mieux les endormir...il ferait de surveiller ses arrières, le malotru, parce qu'il risquerait fort de comprendre pourquoi je me nomme Crocs enragés!

Comme d'habitude, notre idiot de prince a encore fait des siennes! Le voilà que je le retrouve pendu dans le vide à disserter avec Ene. Il devrait vraiment penser à une autre façon de se tuer depuis le temps...

Il en a de la chance Shintarou, un prince déchu qui lui sort de tels mots. Cette andouille ne sait pas la chance qu'il a, nous, en tout cas, on sait toute celle qu'on a pas...aaaaah, que la vie peut être cruelle.

Cette nuit, il va falloir veiller au grain. Je sais que le petit Shintarou aime aller boire une ou deux bouteille de son précieux soda la nuit, il croit que je n'ai pas découvert le passage, mais il se trompe. A partir de ce soir, je surveillerai l'entrée du passage, maintenant qu'il a trouvé un beau partie, il est hors de question qu'il ruine tout en prenant du poids!

A suivre...


	2. Route XX

Chapitre 2: Route XX

Shintarou resta figé quelque secondes sur place et observant le visage souriant de Kano au travers de sa fenêtre. Il lui tendait sa main en lui demandant s'il avait besoin d'aide. Le prince travesti s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle il pouvait se vanter de bien le faire, c'était bien d'imiter les voix féminines.

_Ah, ne vous donnez pas cette peine! Je...j'ai l'habitude...

Le sourire du prince déchu disparut, et un air interrogateur et surpris apparut. Shintarou ressentit comme un énorme sentiment de satisfaction face à ce visage désemparé.

_Oui...c'est que voyez-vous...je, en vérité...je dors mieux debout..

_Debout, contre la paroi du château à quelques dizaines de mètre au-dessus du vide?

_O...Oui, c'est bien cela...eh eh...

Le prince le fixa quelques instants avant de sourire à nouveau.

_Ma princesse est une femme bien originale...attendez nous allons venir vous aider, n'est-ce pas, Konoha?

Une seconde tête apparut subitement. C'était celle, toute endormie, de son compagnon. Ce dernier monta à son tour sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour venir récupérer Shintarou qui prit peur.

_Vous...Vous ne devriez pas, c'est dangereux...vous pourriez tomber et vous briser les os en milles morceaux!

_Vous en faites pas, Konoha est un dur à cuire! S'exclama Kano.

Shintarou vit Konoha s'approcher de plus en plus de lui. La panique le gagnait à chaque pas que le chevalier dans sa direction.

_N'a...n'approchez pas! Hurla Shintarou tout à coup.

Konoha s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Kano.

_N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris, Konoha, à propos des princesses en danger...

_Règle numéro 1: quand une princesse vous dit de ne pas approcher, alors il faut s'approcher! Récita mécaniquement Konoha avant de se remettre en marche.

_Qu'est-ce que cette règle stupide?! N'approchez pas! Je vais sauter!

_Vu comment vous teniez à la vie, ma douce princesse, cela m'étonnerait grandement!

Il ne le voyait pas, mais le son de la voix de Kano suffisait à Shintarou pour imaginer le sourire satisfait de ce dernier.

_Aaah,pourquoi faut-il que tout ça m'arrive? J'ai pourtant tout fait comme il fallait, j'ai bu mon soda quotidien sans faillir, alors pourquoi me faire subir ça? Le dieu des sodas m'a-t-il vraiment abandonné?_

Alors que Konoha tendait sa main pour attraper Shintarou, que ce dernier, paniqué, se laissa tomber en avant, une force le rattrapa et l'attira en arrière. Et, devant des yeux rouges ébahis, la princesse disparut dans la pièce d'à côté.

_Un problème Konoha?

_La princesse...elle a disparu...

_Hein?

Dans la chambre mitoyenne à celle de Shintarou, la princesse revenait lentement mais surement à elle. Sur sa taille, Shintarou un bras ferme le maintenir et une poigne tout aussi ferme lui tenait le poignet gauche en l'air. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Shintarou décida de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Malgré la faible lueur qui éclairait la pièce mal aérée, il reconnut néanmoins le visage de Konoha...sauf que celui-là avait les cheveux sombres et les yeux tout aussi dorés que la marmotte.

_Qu'est-ce que...qui...êtes-vous?

Un sourire peu rassurant se dessina sur le visage du second Konoha. Il allait répondre à la question posée, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas et la marmotte, armée de sa lance, ainsi que Kano apparurent. Tous parurent stupéfaits...

_Mais c'est...

_C'est le prince noir, Kuroha, qui arrive toujours second dans les classements juste derrière le prince déchu, que fait-il ici? S'écrira la marmotte dans un souffle.

_C'est pas vrai! Tous les princes du top cinq de ce foutu magasine ce sont donnés rendez-vous chez moi, ou quoi?! S'écria Shintarou dans le vent.

_Tu as vu juste petite marmotte, j'ai profité que tu ne gardais pas la porte pour m'infiltrer ici afin de m'emparer de la relique que tu gardes jalousement dans les tréfonds de ce château!

La marmotte écarquilla grand les yeux.

_Tu veux dire que...

_En effet, je suis à la recherche de la bouteille légendaire...

_Jamais je ne te laisserais faire! Mon honneur est en jeu!

La marmotte s'élança alors pour attaquer Kuroha. Shintarou sentit la poigne du prince se resserrer contre lui.

_Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais rien! Je détiens votre précieuse princesse...

Après avoir dit cela, il lécha l'oreille de Shintarou qui frissonna.

_...Alors je vous conseille de ne pas vous approcher! Continua Kuroha.

La marmotte se figea sur place, serrant ses dents, enragées de ne pas pouvoir sauver Shintarou...du moins osait-il le penser. Il vit plus loin que Konoha avait rejoint son ami qui n'avait pas bougé et était demeuré silencieux depuis le début.

_Et alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour venir me sauver?! Vous hésitiez pas autant tout à l'heure!

_Règle numéro 2: Quand le méchant dit qu'il faut pas s'approcher, même si la princesse dit qu'il faut s'approcher, toujours tenir compte des propos du méchant, récita Konoha.

_Sur ces belles paroles...

Kuroha ouvrit un passage secret en abaissant un chandelier posé sur une commode et, alors que le passage se refermait sur un Shintarou désemparé pris au piège par un fou, il laissa s'échapper un ultime cri:

_C'est quoi de ces règles stupides!

Alors que tous s'affolèrent pour retrouver le prince Shintarou, Kuroha et le prince marchaient d'un pas assuré le long d'un couloir éclairé par de simples torches allumées, faisant naître ainsi des ombres malicieuses sur les murs. Le seul bruit qui résonnait était celui que faisait le bruit des talons des bottes du kidnappeur. Au bout d'un moment, Shintarou poussa un soupir.

_Pourquoi faut-il que ça n'arrive qu'à moi? Tout allait si bien avant...et puis d'abord, vous pouvez vous éloignez de moi?!

Kuroha était, en effet, collé le plus possible à Shintarou.

_Vous savez, je suis pas un courageux, rien qu'à voir votre sourire me fait dire qu'il vaut mieux pas vous contrarier, alors je vais pas m'enfuir. Promis.

_C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes...et puis selon la règle numéro 1...

_Ah non, pas encore ces règles à deux balles! Les voleurs aussi suivent le règlement des chevaliers?! Et puis, pour info, je suis pas une princesse, mais un prince, UN prince!

Shintarou avait hurlé les deux derniers mots et ses paroles se mirent à résonner dans tout le couloir. Kuroha se stoppa net, sur ses gardes, comme s'il attendait la venue d'un danger imminent. Le danger ne vint pas, mais une voix, bien connue du prince, résonna, à son tour, dans les tréfonds du château:

_Maître, il ne faut crier ça alors que des invités sont présents! Imaginez qu'à cause de ça, ils ne veulent plus de vous!

_Eh bien, je dis tant mieux...eh, qu'est-ce que vous touchez là?!

Kuroha s'était mis à peloter la fausse poitrine que le pauvre Shintarou devait porter à chaque fois que des chevaliers venaient se présenter. Le voleur avait l'air sérieux et il ignorait complètement les suppliques du prince. Puis, il finit par sortir une affiche que Shintarou scruta.

_Cheveux longs et noirs sentant le parfum des roses, commença Kuroha en se mettant à sentir le parfum de la perruque de Shintarou.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prends d'un coup à ce vicieux?_

_Peau blanche sans défaut, un regard sombre et endormi...une poitrine de bonnet D...même si elle dit qu'elle est un homme, c'est une femme! Tout correspond parfaitement à la description! S'écria Kuroha l'air satisfait.

_Pourquoi un voleur a cette affiche? Et puis...je peux la voir?

Le voleur lui passa l'affiche et Shintarou crut louper un battement. D'abord, le portrait était une photo prise contre son gré. Ene et la marmotte l'avait drogué puis ligoté à une chaise...en plus, elle était vraiment râtée. Et puis, toutes ses informations sur lui...plus jamais il ne voudrait se montrer en public!

_Une minute, mais c'est justement pour ne plus me montrer en public que je me suis enfermé!_

Pris d'une rage sourde, Shintarou froissa l'affiche et la jeta.

_Bon, on avance maintenant, princesse.

_Pour l'amour de dieu, je suis un homme! Vous faites fausse route...non, mais vraiment, il faut prendre à gauche...

Sous les conseils avisés de la fausse princesse, ou plutôt du panneau qui indiquait la route vers la relique tant convoîtée, Kuroha décida d'aller à gauche.

_Et bien sûr pour ça, on m'écoute...ronchonna Shintarou en avançant vaille que vaille tout en évitant de se retrouver trop collé à son kidnappeur.

Après une heure à tourner dans les dédales de passages secrets, ils arrivèrent finalement dans la grande salle où se trouvait, posée bien évidence en haut d'une volée de marche en pierre, une bouteille de soda. Shintarou l'avait su dès que son regard s'était posé sur la bouteille. La forme, la couleur sombre, et l'étiquette avec écrit _Saint Cola, _ne pouvaient le tromper: c'était bien le légendaire soda.

_Ah, bah il fallait me dire qu'on venait pour ça! Je n'aurais pas autant traîné la patte! Dit Shintarou subitement revigoré.

Kuroha et lui se dirigèrent vers la bouteille. Shintarou se sentait fébrile de se trouver en présence d'une légende. Etait-ce là sa récompense après tout ce qu'il avait enduré?

Alors que le voleur lâcha Shintarou pour s'emparer de la précieuse bouteille, une petite voix retentit.

_Lâche ça tout de suite, sale voleur!

_Kya, c'est Kuroha, en chair et en os!

La marmotte, toujours armée de sa lance, Ene et Kano ainsi que Konoha venaient d'arriver. Kuroha se tourna vers l'assistance tandis que Shintarou ne dégageait pas son regard de la bouteille.

_Rends-nous la princesse! S'écria Kano.

Le voleur fit alors un large sourire.

_Kano, mon cher Kano, s'en est fini de toi. Cette bouteille exauce les voeux de quiconque en boit son contenu en entier. Avec ça et la princesse que personne n'a jamais réussi à conquérir, je passerai premier dans les classements, et toi, oui toi, tu finiras bon dernier!

_Quel être diabolique tu fais! S'exclama la marmotte enragée.

_Il est aussi fourbe que ce que disent les gens...

_Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le second juste devant mon crétin de frère jumeau...

La marmotte et Ene se tournèrent vers Konoha qui, pour simple réponse, haussa les épaules et, alors que Kuroha profitait de cet instant de confusion pour ouvrir la bouteille, Shintarou, qui n'attendait que ça, écrasa le pied du voleur le plus fort qu'il put pour récupérer la bouteille de soda.

_Si elle exauce tous les voeux alors j'ai mis la main sur le saint graal lui-même!_

_ __Mon heure de gloire a sonné, marmotte de pacotille, plus jamais je ne serais traité comme une princesse!

Après avoir dit cela, Shintarou vida, sous les yeux effarés de Kuroha, le contenu de la bouteille.

_Comment est-ce possible? Boire un litre d'une traite! S'exclama Kuroha.

_Je veux connaître sa technique, dit Konoha ébahit par l'exploit.

_Noooon, ne buvez pas cela, c'est la bouteille de soda qui transforme en femme tous les princes désespérées qui vident son contenu une nuit de pleine lune. Si vous videz la bouteille, vous allez devenir une femme tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de votre vie...argh, dire que j'avais précieusement conservé cette bouteille pour le jour de votre mariage...s'exclama la marmotte dans un seul souffle.

Shintarou n'entendit pas ce que venait de dire la marmotte et termina le soda, l'air ravi.

_Il est pas né celui qui arrivera à voler devant moi une bouteille de soda! Hein...pourquoi j'ai mal au dos tout à coup?

_Eh oui, maître, porter les rêves de tous les hommes sur ses épaules, c'est lourd, soupira Ene.

_Hein? Qu...Kyaaaa...

Kuroha, qui venait de se remettre de ses émotions, venait de remettre la main sur la princesse Shintarou pour mieux la peloter à nouveau.

_Ce soda est fabuleux, elle lui a fait gagner un bonnet de plus!

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Un bonnet de plus? Et pourquoi j'ai mal?...Minute..._

_ __Mais tu vas arrêter de me malaxer les seins comme ça! S'écria Shintarou avant de donner un coup de coude dans le ventre de son agresseur, que ce dernier évita habilement.

Après cela, Shintarou constata l'effet des dégâts.

_Je...je...je...j'ai trouvé le saint graal mais j'ai perdu Excalibur!

_Du calme Shintarou, il y a une explication logique à ça...et puis, il va falloir que l'on fasse un petit topo sur ta nouvelle condition...

_Ah la ferme! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais! Je suis une femme maintenant! Pourquoi tu m'as pas empêché de boire ce fichu soda! Et pourquoi tu le gardais précieusement ici?! Je veux mourir...

En l'an de grâce XX, le prince Shintarou, poursuivi par le cruel destin, mourut soufflé dans la fleur de l'âge. Ses amis et sa famille pleurent sa disparition prématurée...

_Minute mon prince, vous n'êtes une femme que la nuit durant...Excalibur vous reviendra bien assez tôt...

_Que la nuit hein?

Shintarou sentit des frissons lui remonter le long de l'échine. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête car cela n'était pas difficile d'imaginer le visage satisfait de celui qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

_Cela me va aussi!

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Kuroha empoigna Shintarou par la taille et disparut comme le voleur qu'il était dans un écran de fumée.

_Pourquoi vous ne venez pas me sauver espèces d'abrutis!

La voix de Shintarou disparut dans le néant alors que tous demeurèrent sur place.

_Comment elle fait pour boire aussi vite une bouteille d'un litre? Demanda subitement Konoha brisant ainsi le pesant silence.

Le journal de la marmotte:

An de grâce XX, Shintarou essaie encore de faire fuir nos charmants invités mais avec Ene, nous veillons au grain. Alors que je pensais que tout allait pour le mieux, j'ai entendu le cri de Shintarou et un bruit sourd provenant de la chambre voisine à la sienne. Quand je suis entrée, je l'ai trouvé en train de fricoter avec le second du classement! Alala, tout une éducation à revoir, le premier vient pour l'emmener et lui préfère le second...Et voilà que le prince m'annonce qu'il préfère voler une vielle bouteille en verre, dont je ne sais rien, à mon petit Shintarou tout mignon.

Aaah, Shintarou, tu ne connais pas ta chance. Le prince noir te serrant dans ses bras puissants, et te léchant l'oreille de manière obscène...je n'ai pu que serrer les dents en cet instant, souhaitant me trouver à la place de mon petit Shintarou, qui, je dois bien l'avouer, ne mérite pas du tout d'être là où il se trouve! Voilà qu'il trouve encore à se plaindre quand le prince noir l'enlève...l'a-t-on si mal éduqué avec Ene?

Nous avons passé au peigne fin le château avec Ene et les deux chevaliers. Quand j'ai annoncé à Ene que le prince noir était présent, elle a tout de suite voulu le rencontrer. Si Shintarou ne s'était pas mis à crier comme il sait si bien le faire, jamais nous aurions pu le retrouver. C'est dans ma salle secrète où je conservais mon tout dernier recours pour faire de notre prince une princesse, que nous avons retrouvé le prince noir. Shintarou était obnubilé par le soda que Kuroha tenait comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire moustique attiré par la lumière. A-t-il seulement conscience que trois hommes soient là pour lui?! Si je pouvais mettre la main sur la bouteille, alors...

Adieu, rêves de grandeur, Shintarou a sifflé la bouteille, s'est transformé en femme et a choisit de fuir avec son amant...dire que j'avais mis tant d'années à préparer ce plan avec Ene...qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter au boss en retournant bredouille au manoir?

A suivre...


	3. Route 1

Chapitre 2: Route 1

Le visage souriant de Kano n'inspirait que peu de confiance à Shintarou. Pourquoi était-il dans sa chambre? Pourquoi Shintarou avait l'impression que Kano était satisfait de l'impasse où il se trouvait?

_Non, tout va bien, vous pouvez retourner vous coucher messire!

_Avec le petit sourire à la fin..._

Kano cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air sans doute surpris pas la réponse, puis se mit à rire et Shintarou quelques mots comme ''drôle de princesse'' ou ''j'aime'', ce dernier lui plaisant moyennement. Une fois qu'il eut bien rit il retrouva son sourire sournois qui plaisait encore moins à Shintarou..

_Règle numéro 1:quand une princesse vous dit de ne pas approcher, alors il faut s'approcher. Je ne serais pas un chevalier digne de ce nom si je vous laissais ici perché au-dessus du vide!

_Qu'est-ce que cette règle à la noix qui ne prends pas en compte les sentiments d'une pauvre princesse?! _

_Non...ahem, puisque je vous dis que tout va bien...pas la peine de venir près...de moi...avec ce sourire...satisfait sur votre visage...

Quand Shintarou faisait un pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner, Kano en faisait deux pour se rapprocher. Et arriva l'instant où la fausse princesse ne put avancer plus loin.

_Pas...pas...pas...pas la peine de s'approcher je vous dis!

Kano ne répondit rien, son sourire qui énervait tant Shintarou répondait pour lui. Puis, le prince déchu l'attrapa par le bras doucement.

_Je vous ai attrapé, princesse! Sussura-t-il à Shintarou qui frissonna.

Si le prince Shintarou avait été une femme, il aurait sans doute réagit comme Ene faisait à longueur de journée chaque fois qu'elle parlait du prince charmant. Mais le fait est qu'il n'était pas une femme et que cette phrase il aurait préféré ne jamais l'entendre.

_Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien aller, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

_Hein? Com...

Shintarou n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kano, d'une poussée, lança Shintarou dans le vide. Toute sa vie défila devant ses yeux. Les souvenirs joyeux et ceux un peu moins joyeux, surtout les un peu moins joyeux. Il se souvenait de ces années où il avait parcouru le pays en compagnie de son meilleur ami et qu'il avait faillit à la sauver...Il avait ensuite trouvé un magnifique château et s'y était cloîtré pour passer le restant de ses jours à boire du soda jusqu'à plus soif...à quel moment sa vie avait donc dérapé pour qu'il en arrive à mourir déguisé en femme?

En l'an de grâce XX, le prince Shintarou, mort dans sa dix-huitième année encore puceau, a été retrouvé vêtu dans des habits de femme...toute sa famille est sous le choc...

_Noooooooooooon, je ne veux pas de ça! Hurla de toute ses forces Shintarou.

Un rire retentit subitement et le prince déguisé trouva le coupable perché sur la branche d'un arbre.

_Notre princesse a du coffre, n'est-ce pas Konoha?

Le prince constata alors qu'il avait cessé de tomber et qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de ce Konoha qui suivait Kano. Shintarou se renfrogna comprenant qu'il venait d'être piégé.

_C'est ma propre maison et je me fais avoir!_

_Bien, maintenant que nous avons la princesse, on a plus qu'à se tirer d'ici! Déclara fièrement Kano.

_Eh, minute...c'est du kidnapping pur et simple! Et en plus, je suis un homme, un homme! Voilà, je l'ai dit...ah ça fait du bien...

_On nous avait bien précisé que la princesse endormie aimait beaucoup plaisanter surtout sur son genre, je vois que, pour une fois, les rumeurs disaient vrai! Allez, Konoha, on y va avant que les deux autres rappliquent.

Kano sauta de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché, Konoha plaça Shintarou sur ses épaules tel un sac à patate et la troupe parti vaillamment vers le lointain horizon pour de nouvelles aventures...

...C'était sans compter sur le fait que la marmotte et Ene travaillait de conserve pour évaluer la valeur chevaleresque des jeunes hommes qui venaient délivrer la princesse. Un réseau complexe de caméra de surveillance mitraillait chaque parcelle de terrain autour du château ainsi que l'intérieur. Rien ne pouvait échapper à l'oeil expert d'Ene, le génie de l'informatique. Un seul signe de sa part et la marmotte appuya sur un petit bouton rouge qui, dans une magnifique explosion, fit s'écrouler le sol et engloutit la vaillante troupe.

Encore une fois, Shintarou vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux alors qu'il hurlait le plus fort possible. Il se rappela des jours glorieux où il était encore un homme à plein temps, où son seul soucis dans la vie était son ignoble et énergique petite soeur...aaaah comme elle lui manquait horriblement maintenant.

Encore une fois un rire surgit...C'était celui du prince déchu qui, alors qu'ils chutaient tous vers leur fin, ne trouvait rien de plus drôle à faire que de rire en observant la face que tirait Shintarou.

_Ris tant que tu le peux, premier du classement, mais sache que c'est de plus haut que les méchants reçoivent leur châtiment!

A cet instant précis, un petit caillou se détacha de la paroi et vint rebondir sur la tête de Kano qui s'arrêta instantanément de rire. Voyant que la réparation fut obtenue, Shintarou ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour...mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps car il se sentit subitement libre...en effet, le caillou avait rebondit sur la tête de Konoha juste avant d'aller venir assommer Kano. Ainsi, étourdi, Konoha avait relâché sa proie et Shintarou se retrouva livré à lui-même.

Que le lecteur se rassure, personne ne meurt ici. Par la magie de l'ellipse découverte il y a quelques siècles de cela, nos héros s'en sont tous sortis avec brio. Sous le coups de l'émotion, Shintarou avait perdu connaissance et commençait à se réveiller du doux songe qu'il était en train de faire et dont le narrateur a choisi de taire le contenu...

La fausse princesse recouvrait ses sens un par un. Sous ses mains, il pouvait la douceur des draps de son lit que la marmotte prenait toujours grand soin de laver avec du savon. Il pouvait également senti la douce chaleur qui le réconfortait et dans laquelle il aimait se blottir et l'odeur qu'il sentait, jamais il n'en avait senti d'aussi délicieuse...puis il recouvrit tous ses sens et vit le visage endormi de Kano là où aurait dû se trouver le plafond de sa chambre. Il était si proche de son visage qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration.

_Oula c'est pas passé loin, un peu plus et je l'embrassais!_

Doucement, sans faire de geste brusque, Shintarou se releva. Il était assis sur Kano lorsque ce dernier se réveilla sans que Shintarou, trop occupé à faire attention, ne remarque le plus important.

_Vous êtes bien entreprenante, ma princesse!

Et sans que Shintarou ne puisse fuir, Kano, d'un geste vif, tira la fausse princesse à lui et l'embrassa. Dans la tête de Shintarou tout tournicotait de trop. Il lui fallait trouver une réponse claire rapidement et alors qu'il y réfléchissait un souvenir de plus lui revint:

_Souviens-toi bien de comment on fait, c'est une étape cruciale dans ton apprentissage..._

Alors, en bon élève consciencieux, Shintarou se laissa faire.

Une fois le baiser terminé, la princesse, en voyant le sourire satisfait de Kano, ne put que prendre conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts...

_Mon dieu mais qu'ai-je fait? Je suis un homme qui a laissé une autre homme l'embrasser...plus jamais je ne...ah non, ça c'est déjà quelque chose d'actuel._

Et puis alors une idée lumineuse surgit dans l'esprit embrumé de la princesse et elle se lança.

_Euh...est-ce que...par hasard...vous seriez une fille déguisé en homme?

_Par pitié qu'il dise oui!_

Il éclata de rire et Shintarou, en cet instant, voulut se pendre.

_Ma princesse est bien drôle, lança-t-il entre deux rires.

_La princesse est surtout désespérée...murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe en se relevant.

_Bon, où va-t-on maintenant? Demanda d'un air enjoué Kano.

Shintarou haussa les épaules.

_Peut-être devriez-vous retrouver votre ami? Moi, pour ma part, je retourne au lit!

Shintarou scruta l'endroit du regard. Deux choix s'offraient à lui: aller à gauche ou à droite. Ou plutôt, prendre le chemin obscur et pas rassurant ou celui bien éclairé qui semblait mener tout droit vers la civilisation. Shintarou tourna alors à droite...suivit, quelques mètres derrière lui, par Kano.

Cela se passa comme ça pendant plusieurs bonnes longues minutes avant que Shintarou agacé ne s'arrête et ne se tourne en direction d'un Kano trop décontracté.

_Vous avez pas un ami à aller chercher?

_Si.

_Alors pourquoi me suivre?

_Règle numér...

_Non, c'est bon! Stop! Je ne veux pas savoir! J'ai bien compris, j'ai pas voix au chapitre avec vous deux...en tout cas, vous devriez aller retrouver votre ami, moi je vais parfaitement bien et je vais me coucher pour oublier...

Une lumière vint éclaircir l'esprit de Shintarou.

_Oh oh oh, un peu plus et je risquais fort d'avoir bien mal..._

_Ahem...tout compte fait, la santé de votre ami va m'empêcher de dormir alors allons le chercher...

Shintarou reprit ensuite sa marche, toujours suivit quelques mètres plus loin par Kano. La princesse faisait mine de savoir où elle se dirigeait mais en réalité, au bout d'une heure de marche éreintante dans un dédale de plus en plus complexe, elle paniquait intérieurement.

Ce fut alors que le duo déboucha dans une grande salle au bout de laquelle trônait fièrement un soda posé bien en évidence en haut d'une volée de marche. Shintarou ne pouvait s'y tromper c'était le fameux saint cola qu'il avait un jour perdu malencontreusement. Ainsi il était planqué ici depuis le début.

_Un bien immense endroit pour une pauvre bouteille! Déclara Kano.

_Ce n'est pas une simple bouteille, c'est une bouteille de soda! Elle mérite amplement cet espace immense, répliqua alors Shintarou.

Ils s'approchèrent alors de la bouteille, intrigués. Là se trouvait une petite note:

_Au preux chevalier arrivé ayant vaincu les épreuves une à une pour arriver jusqu'à moi, voici ton présent. Formule un voeu et bois une gorgée de mon précieux nectar. _

_Oh, ça à l'air amusant! Et si on essayait?

Kano prit subitement la bouteille avant que le prince reclus puisse réagir.

_Je souhaite que...

_Aaah j'ai tellement faim, si seulement de la nourriture pouvait tomber du ciel, déclara un Konoha qui apparut subitement dans la salle.

Les deux autres furent momentanément surpris et ainsi stoppés dans leur élan. Le plus rapide à agir fut Shintarou qui récupéra la bouteille pour en boire une gorgée, se rendant que les paroles de Konoha pouvait le sauver d'un mauvais pas.

Tout le monde attendit quelques minutes mais rien ne se passa. Soulagé, Shintarou poussa un long soupir.

_Dieu merci, ce n'était qu'un soda normal...

_Oh...ce n'est pas drôle...dans ce cas, la princesse ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que mon ami et moi nous désaltérions?

Shintarou secoua la tête et passa la bouteille pour que les deux abrutis puissent boire tout leur saoul. Une fois cela fait, il fut décrété que tout le monde devait reprendre la route.

_Ah non! Moi je ne pars pas avec vous! Je retourne dans mon lit bien douillet pour ne plus jamais le quitter! Messieurs, sachez que c'est avec un grand plaisir que je quitte votre compagnie...sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de sagesse, bonsoir!

Bien sûr la princesse avait oublié le règlement des chevaliers et d'un simple mot de la part de Kano, Konoha assomma Shintarou pour mieux le porter.

_Voilà une bonne chose de faite, allons-y maintenant, j'ai hâte de partir d'ici.

Et alors qu'ils quittèrent l'immense salle de la bouteille, de la nourriture se mit à pleuvoir du plafond.

Le journal de la marmotte:

An XX, après avoir déclenché les pièges, nous avions nos yeux rivés sur les écrans. Nos coeurs faillirent bondir hors de nos poitrines quand le prince déchu s'empressa de récupérer notre petit Shintarou inconscient. Enfin, il va devenir une femme, une vraie...Nous ne respirions plus lorsque les deux se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre. Nous ne souhaitions plus qu'une chose, être à la place de Shintarou...Bien sûr, lui tentait de s'échapper mais alors qu'il était dans une position compromettante, Kano se réveilla et Ene et moi poussâmes un cri de victoire alors qu'il embrassa notre fausse princesse. Une bonne chose de faite. Et qui dit baiser plus positions compromettante dit forcément qu'il...va fuir lâchement son destin en sortant une excuse pourrie!

Nous n'avons pas été assez strictes avec lu, c'était la conclusion à laquelle nous étions parvenue à force de questionnement.

Bien sûr, Shintarou n'est pas le seul en cause. Kano, premier du classement, n'était pas fichu de prendre des initiatives! Il demeurait distant à suivre de loin notre prince sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Et puis enfin arriva la salle du soda...bien sûr fallait que l'autre arrive au bon moment! Qu'est-ce que c'est que son voeu?! La marmotte que je suis veux savoir! Hors de question que je revienne au manoir sans pouvoir faire un rapport complet, Ene et moi suivront donc notre prince de loin pour connaître le fin mot...et foi de marmotte, Kano fera sien Shintarou!

A suivre...


	4. Route 1-2

Chapitre 3: Route 1-2

Dans un petit bourg non loin du château, cachées sur le toit d'une maison faisant face à une auberge, se trouvaient Ene et la marmotte.

_Aaaah~ Kano est vraiment le plus beau et le meilleur! Soupira Ene en lisant le nouveau numéro du magasine.

_Argh et moi qui voulais découvrir qui était le premier!

Pendant ce temps, au même moment...

Shintarou broya le magasine afin d'expulser la rage qu'il avait en lui. Assis en face, Kano le regardait étonné.

La magasine en question était celui qu'aimait tant lire Ene et la marmotte. En première page, on pouvait y voir le visage souriant de Kano qui faisait le signe de la victoire. Les gros titres mentionnaient le fait qu'il était encore en tête des classement pour sa centième fois consécutive.

_En quoi ça fait de lui un prince déchu s'il est toujours premier du classement?! Et c'est quoi ce sourire de vainqueur?! _

Shintarou fixa Kano qui lui fit alors la même pose que sur le magasine. Shintarou l'ignora et prit le menu afin de pouvoir commander...

Le groupe avait fait halte dans une auberge afin de pouvoir se reposer de la longue et éprouvante marche. Même si quelques kilomètres séparaient la demeure de Shintarou de la ville et que le trajet aurait pu être tracé en une seule journée, Kano et Konoha avaient sous-estimé le statut de recluse de la fausse princesse.

Shintarou poussa un long soupir en constatant l'absence de soda dans le menu. Allait-il devoir sortir en chercher? Une minute, allait-il devoir sortir? Il secoua sa tête pour chasser cette horrible idée de sa tête. On l'avait déjà emmené de force loin de son château...mais il y avait le soda qui commençait à lui manquer...

_Un problème princesse? Demanda Kano intrigué.

_Il y a pas de soda...grommela Shintarou avec un regard fuyant.

_Du soda?

Shintarou hocha la tête timidement avec l'impression désagréable d'être subitement considéré comme un gamin.

_Oh, c'est vrai que tu semblait obnubilé par la bouteille au château...tu aimes tant que ça ce genre de boisson?

Shintarou se braqua.

_Pourquoi? J'ai pas le droit? J'ai rien fait de mal à ce que je sache!

Après avoir dit cela il se leva et quitta l'auberge. Plus il mettrait de distance avec ce type et plus il se sentirait mieux. D'ailleurs pourquoi Konoha ne revenait pas? Alors que Kano s'était porté volontaire pour garder la princesse à l'auberge, Konoha avait continué sa route jusqu'en ville pour aller chercher des chevaux.

Dehors, Shintarou trouvait qu'il y avait bien trop de monde pour un petit village. Avançant d'un pas sûr au début, il pouvait sentir les regards des autres peser sur lui, et sa démarche se fit de moins en moins sûr et il se mit à regarder ses pieds ne souhaitant plus qu'une chose: retrouver la sécurité de sa chambre au château. Il pouvait les entendre, les voix murmurantes des autres.

_Qu'il est drôle celui-là. Tu as vu comment il est habillé...et son regard...il me répugne..._

_Aaah, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû sortir...c'est toujours la même chose...murmura-t-il.

Les souvenirs remontaient. Les voix murmurantes, il ne les avaient jamais oubliées. Quand il avait avancé le long de l'allée, seul, pour aller y déposer une fleur et que tous s'étaient mis à parler de lui et à l'accuser sans savoir. Il n'y avait qu'au château qu'il avait retrouvé la paix de l'esprit...avant qu'Ene et la marmotte n'entre dans sa vie. Il remarqua alors qu'étrangement, elles lui manquaient. S'il pouvait ne serait-ce que serrer contre lui la marmotte jusqu'à pouvoir l'étouffer...comme ça le soulagerait.

Il continua à marcher encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, ne pouvant pas supporter davantage les regards sur les autres. L'auberge était seulement à quelques mètres derrière lui mais il se savait dans l'incapacité de faire demi-tour. En cet instant, il se trouvait pitoyable. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, un groupe d'importuns s'approcha de lui et l'entoura.

_Tu es perdue, petite souris? Demanda d'une voix peu rassurante l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Shintarou se rappela alors qu'il était encore vêtu comme une femme.

_Oh, la petite souris a perdu sa langue?

Au même moment, sur le toit.

_Ene, lâche-moi! Je dois y aller! Le magasine...le magasine s'est envolé, je n'ai pas pu le lire!

_Oui, je sais ce que vous ressentez mais il est trop tard à présent...il faut vous faire une raison.

A force de se débattre, une tuile glissa sous le pied de la marmotte qui, à son tour, glissa, jusqu'au bord du toit. La marmotte vit défiler sa vie alors qu'elle se sentit tomber...

_Adieu monde cruel...

Elle alla s'écraser quelques secondes plus tard dans un tas de foin qui se trouvait juste en-dessous. Elle en ressortit sans aucune blessure. Ene, inquiète, lui demanda si tout allait bien.

_Pour qui me prends-tu? J'avais prévu que je tomberais dans ce tas de foin judicieusement placé...à aucun moment je n'ai prié pour le salut de mon âme!

_Bien, alors puisque vous êtes en bas, allez donc acheter un autre exemplaire. Je vous envois l'argent.

A quelques mètres de là, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Shintarou se renfrogna. S'il était une vraie princesse, c'était en général à ce moment que venait le chevalier...il se donna une gifle mentale.

_Abruti! Tu n'es pas une princesse! _

Il allait se mettre à parler lorsqu' un caillou doré vint frapper le derrière de la tête d'un des intrus.

_Eh, qui a fait?

_Une pièce d'or? S'étonna un second qui avait ramassé l'objet.

Il firent le tour des lieux et ne trouvèrent personne de coupable. Une espèce de marmotte empaillée de l'autre côté semblait les fixer de son regard vide.

_Alors c'est là que tu trouvais, princesse, je t'ai cherchée partout!

La voix de Kano fusa et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

_C'est qui ce clown?

Kano s'approcha et vint se positionner aux côtés de Shintarou qui avait choisi de fixer ses pieds. Kano passa son bras par-dessus Shintarou et le rapprocha de lui.

_Merci bien d'avoir retrouvé ma petite-amie, sans vous je crois que je n'aurais jamais réussi à lui remettre la main dessus.

Kano fit son plus beau sourire et les autres partirent déçus que la princesse soit déjà prise. Une fois qu'ils furent hors du champ de vision, Kano poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

_Ils étaient effrayants ces types, bien content qu'ils soient partis!

Shintarou hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux ses pieds. Il ne supportait pas d'être dehors entouré de monde, de tout ces gens qui pouvaient le juger. Il sentit un poids se peser sur lui. Kano avait ôté sa cape pour envelopper la princesse avec.

_C'est pas mieux comme ça, princesse? Comme ça tu peux marcher sans que personne ne sache qui tu es...

Shintarou releva la tête pour faire face à Kano. S'il pensait que ces tour de chevaliers allaient fonctionner sur lui, il se trompait.

_Je n'ai pas de problème, je...je me sentais juste un peu fatigué! J'aurais très bien pu me débarrasser de ces gars moi-même, d'abord!

D'un pas plus vaillant, Shintarou se mit en marche suivit de près par Kano qui se mit à rire. Ils entrèrent dans une petite échoppe afin de pouvoir y trouver le soda tant recherché. A l'intérieur, en plus du gérant se trouvaient deux autres personnes, une toute petite vêtu d'une cape qui cachait son visage et une autre, plus grande, de la taille d'un enfant, pareillement vêtue. Toutes deux feuilletaient un magasine. A peine entré, Shintarou demanda s'il vendait du soda, on lui répondit que oui et le gérant parti chercher la commande.

_Tu vois, tout s'arrange! S'exclama Kano.

_Oh que oui, tout s'arrange! Une fois le soda en main, je vais me trouver des habits adéquats que ces frusques de femmes et une arme utile et adieu la compagnie...je suis génial...mon seul ennemi à présent: l'argent! Où je vais me trouver de quoi payer tout ce dont j'ai besoin?_

Le regard de Shintarou se porta alors sur Kano. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'approcha de lui.

_Euh...Ka...ahem...je sais que nous ne sommes pas partis sur de bonnes bases tous les deux mais je voulais quand même vous remercier pour tout à l'heure...

Kano se tourna vers lui étonné et Shintarou fit la fête intérieurement d'avoir au moins réussi à lui ôter ce sourire sournois.

_Il y a un problème, princesse?

_C'est que...eh bien...je...en fait...je me disais que je pouvais en profiter pour acheter des affaires...mais je...enfin...je...

Au même moment le gérant revint et Kano et Shintarou allèrent à sa rencontre et Kano en profita pour demander des vêtements.

_D'homme...des vêtements d'homme, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à porter de robe de toutes ma vie! S'exclama subitement Shintarou.

Le gérant le regarda bizarrement quelques secondes avant de partir à nouveau en quête de vêtements.

_Des vêtements d'homme, mais la princesse est plus belle dans une robe.

_Si j'étais une princesse, oui, or, le fait est que je ne le suis pas...

_Vous voulez dire que vous êtes d'un rang en-dessous?

_Oui...euh...non...ce que je veux dire c'est que...je suis...

_Et voici votre commande! S'écria avec beaucoup trop d'entrain le gérant.

Shintarou le fixa d'un oeil mauvais.

_Pour un soda vous mettez votre temps mais pour des habits, je vous trouve bien trop rapide mon ami...

Le gérant ignora la remarque et annonça le prix. Kano sortit alors une bourse remplie à ras bord.

_Voilà pour vous, mon brave! Allez, il est plus que temps de retourner à l'auberge, on ne sait jamais peut-être que Konoha est revenu...

_Mais...ce...la bourse était pleine de...

_Allez, allez...dit Kano en poussant littéralement la fausse princesse dehors.

_...La bourse était pleine de cailloux...pourquoi le gérant n'a rien dit? Ah je vois, suis-je bête...la monnaie du pays a dû changer entre-temps. N'empêche quelle drôle d'idée, des cailloux comme argent..._

De retour à l'auberge, Shintarou se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il se sentait définitivement plus à l'aise enfermé entre quatre murs que dehors entouré de tout ce monde.

_Il est loin le temps glorieux où je parcourais le monde avec Haruka...soupira Shintarou en fixant le plafond.

En repensant à son ancien ami, il se demanda s'il allait bien. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il s'était enfermé dans son château.

_Et Takane? Je me demande où elle est maintenant..._

_Atchoum!

La marmotte passa un mouchoir à Ene. Elles étaient toutes les deux positionnées sur le toit de la maison juste en face de l'auberge afin de pouvoir surveiller Shintarou.

_Merci, dit Ene en reniflant.

_Tu devrais te couvrir, la nuit risques d'être...sacrément chaude continua la marmotte en voyant Kano entré dans la chambre de Shintarou.

_C'est mauvais, s'ils font ça, il va découvrir que la princesse a ce qu'il faut mais eu rez-de-chaussée! Passe-moi les jumelles, ça risque d'être marrant! S'écria Ene.

Ene poussa alors d'un grand coup la marmotte pour récupérer les jumelles et s'en suivit un grand combat sanglant qui allait entrer à jamais dans l'histoire. Les deux filles tombèrent dans une charrette remplie de foin judicieusement rangée là.

_Argh, grâce à toi Ene, on ne vas pas pouvoir savoir ce qu'il se passe! S'emporta la marmotte.

_La faute à qui aussi?! Si tu m'avais laissé les jumelles alors...aïe, qui a osé me mordre...

En se retournant, Ene fit face à un homme à l'allure étrangement fatigué qui puait pire que la mort.

_Si je puis me permettre, très cher, vous devriez prendre un bain, expliqua gentiment Ene.

L'inconnu ne répondit que par une espèce de grognement guttural, à celui-ci d'autres se firent entendre, et très vite la marmotte et Ene remarquèrent qu'elles étaient encerclées.

_Pouah! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à pas se laver, ici!

_Ene, mon amie...tu sais...je crois que c'est ça...tu sais, le fameux événement qui se déclenche quand une princesse est sauvée...

Ene se tourna alors vers la marmotte.

_Mais alors ça veut dire...que personne ne prends de douche ici!

La marmotte frappa à la tête Ene.

_Idiote, ça veut surtout dire qu'à partir de là, la marmotte va prendre ses distances avec toi!

Après avoir dit cela, la courageuse marmotte fuya loin d'Ene, qui, lentement mais surement se transformait en un répugnant zombie.

A suivre...


	5. Route XX-2

Chapitre 3: Route XX-2

_Raaaah! Il a kidnappé Shin...euh la princesse, il faut vite les retrouver ! S'écria la marmotte.

Et tous partirent à la recherche de Shintarou avec des buts plus ou moins nobles en tête. Dans la grande salle, caché derrière l'autel de la bouteille, Shintarou, tout en se débattant pour son salut, mordit la lèvre de l'importun qui venait de le faire taire par un baiser. Le goût du sang se répandit dans sa bouche alors que Kuroha se retira vivement. Ce dernier s'essuya la lèvre du revers de sa main sans jamais se départir du sourire sournois qu'il arborait depuis le début.

_Qu'y-a-t-il princesse, ce baiser ne vous a pas plu? Déclara-t-il ensuite tout en déshabillant du regard Shintarou.

Bon gré, mal gré, Shintarou se releva. C'était la pire soirée de sa vie. Comme si d'être transformé en femme ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il soit tombé sur le pire de tous les hommes de la création.

Décidant d'ignorer sciemment Kuroha, Shintarou commença à partir...mais, évidemment, l'autre ne le laissa pas faire.

_C'est la direction qu'ils ont pris...

_Oui, c'est pour ça que j'y vais, déclara le plus calmement possible Shintarou qui essayait de dégager son poignet de la main du voleur.

Trop faible pour lui résister, le prince, devenue princesse par la force des choses, fut contraint de suivre son kidnappeur qui ne lui lâcha pas la main.

_Ah, que ne suis-je pas resté à dormir dans mon lit! _Se lamenta Shintarou intérieurement. _Pourquoi j'ai bu de ce soda, aussi! Je n'ai jamais su me maîtriser quand il s'agissait de cette boisson...c'est le juste retour des choses que voilà...aaaah j'ai compris, je ne recommencerai plus jamais, alors s'il vous plaît, s'il existe un dieu bienveillant sur cette terre, je suis preneur de plus misérables des miracles que vous avez en stock..._

A cet instant précis, un miracle se produisit. Là, dans les hautes sphères de la planète, assis sur un nuage, un dieu se lamentait. Il était un dieu qui souhaitait vite gravir les échelons sociaux, mais comme il n'était pas très doué, pour éviter qu'il ne commette trop d'impair, on lui avait donné un seul et unique humain sur lequel veiller. C'était un humain trié sur le volet, celui qui jamais ne viendrai prier dieu, celui qui, s'étant reclus, ne ferait jamais de vague...un homme se nommant Shintarou.

Là, sur son nuage, le dieu soupirait. Il voulait tant faire ses preuves!

_Aaaah, qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour mériter ça? Allez quoi, je demande pas grand chose, juste une toute petite, misérable, prière..._

Au même instant, dans l'esprit du tout-puissant, résonna la voix de Shintarou qui souhaitait un miracle même misérable. Au début, le dieu crut à une farce alors il demanda à nouveau.

_Hein? Tu as bien dit ce que j'ai cru que tu as dit? _

D'abord dubitatif, Shintarou n'osa pas répondre.

_Voilà que j'entends des voix. _

_ Non, tu n'entends pas de voix...Enfin si mais c'est moi!_

_ Moi? Qui ça moi?_

_ Argh...Dieu, tu connais pas: Je suis je et ne suis qu'un, tout ça..._

_ Oh pu...je parle vraiment à dieu? _

_ En chair et en os, le seul et unique dieu, au service de messire mon prince Shintarou...si je puis me permettre, il va falloir commencer à devenir un peu plus croyant...on s'ennuie là-haut! Encore heureux que j'ai réussi à subtiliser le saint cola de mon père pour faire bouger les choses..._

_ Hein? Vous avez dit quelque chose, c'est que comme je suis sous terre, je ne capte pas très bien._

_ Non...non, je n'ai rien dit de compromettant...en tout cas, mon ami, parle, je t'écoute._

_ Ah bah justement, j'en ai des choses à dire! Parce que, c'est pas pour dire mais votre boulot, va falloir le faire mieux que ça...depuis qu'elles sont arrivées dans ma vie, tout part en vrille...oui, en vrille et du genre qui tourne bien!_

_ Oula, pas si vite, tu me donnes mal au crâne!_

Shintarou fronça les sourcils. Un dieu qui avait mal au crâne, était-ce vraiment un dieu?

_Ah, je te reprends à utiliser ma ligne téléphonique, fils indigne! _S'écria subitement une voix grave dans son esprit.

_Mais, papa...c'est mon protégé, il me parle! Et je suis tellement fauché..._

_ Je m'en fous! Raccroche immédiatement! _

_ Bip bip bip. Votre correspondant est momentanément indisponible pour le moment, veuillez le recontacter ultérieurement. Votre forfait sera déduit d'un montant de mille pièces d'or, merci de votre fidélité._

Ce fut ensuite le calme plat dans l'esprit de Shintarou qui décida de vite mettre ça sur le compte du soda qu'il venait de boire. Il trébucha alors et ce fut comme les dominos, il tomba sur Kuroha qui tomba à son tour. Ce fut là qu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient sortis hors du château et qu'ils étaient dans le bois qui bordait les alentours et qui, comme tout bois bordant les alentours d'un château, était maléfique...et à voir le sourire de Kuroha, il savait qu'il était tombé sur la créature la plus maléfique du bois.

Shintarou se releva immédiatement.

_J'espère que j'étais assez lourd!

_Pourquoi ça?

_Pour qu'en tombant tu ais eu bien mal!

Kuroha explosa alors de rire.

_C'est bien la première fois que je vois une princesse souhaiter être grosse! Tu n'es pas commune comme femme!

_C'est parce que je ne suis pas une femme!

Après cette déclaration passionnée de Shintarou, il sentit une pression se faire sur l'un de ses seins. En effet, Kuroha s'était relevé en un bond et avait placé, d'un geste vif et précis, sa main sur la nouvelle poitrine fraîchement acquise de Shintarou.

_Pourtant, ces deux-là me semblent bien réels! Pour un homme, je suis désolé, mais tu n'as pas les qualités requises! Ou peut-être devrais-je aller vérifier plus bas!

Alors qu'il descendait sa main, Shintarou, donna un coup de poing sur la tête de son ravisseur.

_Personne n'iras vérifier quoi que ce soit! Pas même moi! Certainement pas moi...

Kuroha ne répondit rien et le duo repartit de plus belle. Shintarou, ayant tenté encore une fois de s'évader, fut ligoté soigneusement selon les normes nationales indiquées dans le code des chevaliers.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette organisation qui prétends sauver des princesses et qui, en fait, ne fait que les kidnapper! Ca n'a pas changé du tout..._

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils marchaient en direction d'un petit village non loin du château lorsque sur l'épaule de Shintarou apparut un mini lui vêtu d'une toge blanche avec écrit en gros « I Love Soda ». Une auréole flottait au-dessus de sa tête ébouriffée.

_Voilà que j'ai des hallucinations maintenant._

Le mini Shintarou se fâcha et une voix hurla dans l'esprit du prince.

_Mais non, c'est moi, Dieu! Tu n'imagines pas tous les papiers que j'ai dû signer pour apparaître sur ton épaule. Sois donc reconnaissant!_

_ Alors c'est à ça que ça ressemble un Dieu? Si je puis me permettre, vous êtes bien petit. _

_ La ferme, c'était l'avatar le moins cher que j'ai pu trouvé! Si un certain prince priait plus souvent, eh bien peut-être que j'aurais pu avoir la lumière éblouissante et tout le bazar là! _

Shintarou ne répliqua rien à cela.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, mon petit Shintarou, tu sais, tu n'es pas seul. Je suis toujours là pour veiller sur toi, je n'ai pas le droit d'influencer ta vie ou tes choix ahem mêmesijel'aidéjàfaitunefois ahem mais je suis venu à toi aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai cru comprendre que tu souhaitais un petit miracle de rien du tout..._

_C'est vrai? Vous allez vraiment le faire?! S'écria Shintarou enthousiaste.

Kuroha regarda alors derrière lui, étonné. La princesse rebelle avait l'air bien enthousiaste subitement...le faire? Voulait-elle parler de ça? Si cela semblait lui plaire tant, alors il s'empresserait d'accéder à sa requête.

_Oui, si c'est que la princesse désire...répondit Kuroha.

_Bien sûr que c'est ce que je désire, allez, dépêchez-vous! Plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite je me sentirais mieux! S'exclama Shintarou sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était mis à parler tout haut.

Kuroha s'arrêta alors, encore plus étonné. La princesse était bien audacieuse tout à coup mais cela lui plaisait bien. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Shintarou tout à coup moins enthousiaste alors qu'il s'approchait.

_Euh...si vous devez le faire, c'est maintenant ou jamais...mais plus maintenant que jamais si vous voulez mon avis...

_J'y travaille, j'y travaille...un peu de patience! _

Kuroha sourit alors.

_Si c'est ce que la princesse réclame, alors je me vois obligé d'y obéir...

Shintarou fronça les sourcils. Réclame? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir réclamer qu'il doive alors s'exécuter?

_Euh...mais je pensais qu'il ne fallait jamais écouter la princesse. Que c'était une de vos règles là...alors comme je le veux, il faut pas le faire...vraiment pas le faire...

_Mais cela, ce n'est que dans le cas où la princesse est en danger...

_Oui, eh bien, je le suis là...Oh regardez, on peut apercevoir les lumières du village...et voilà un jeune villageois...

Le villageois en question qui passait par là, choisit d'ignorer ce qu'il voyait l, le regard effrayant de l'homme fit dire à son instinct de survie qu'il valait mieux faire semblant de ne rien voir et continuer sa route.

Shintarou se crut alors perdu quand Kuroha l'enlaça et s'apprêta à l'embrasser.

_Ca y est, j'ai trouvé! _S'écria le mini Shintarou fier de lui.

Le petit dieu claqua alors des doigts et, bien que le jour était encore loin de se lever, l'aube apparut. Mais plus que les futures complaintes dans le journal local, plus que le fait qu'un dieu venait de dérégler tout un système et qu'il venait d'instaurer le jour le plus long dans le calendrier, créant par la suite ce que plus tard on appellerait les feux de la saint XX, là devant les yeux de Shintarou, Kuroha se transforma en un serpent tout noir.

_Oh pu...j'ai réussi! J'ai réussi! J'ai accompli un miracle, un vrai en plus! Ils vont être fiers de moi dans les hautes sphères...bon, c'est pas le tout Shintarou mais je dois te laisser, j'ai une médailler à recevoir moi. _

Sur ces saintes paroles, le mini Shintarou disparut.

Shintarou fixa le serpent qui rampait à ses pieds. Quelques secondes auparavant, c'était encore un homme effrayant.

_C'est quoi ce bordel?! Le jour n'était pas censé se lever tout de suite! Se mit à dire le serpent.

Alors Shintarou réalisa une chose.

_Oh, alors monsieur le kidnappeur est dans le même cas de figure que moi...il a bu quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?

Après un silence, Kuroha se mit à parler.

_C'est de ta faute aussi, si j'avais pu boire ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée de ce soda de malheur, alors j'aurais pu redevenir normal mais non!

_Oh, alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es introduit dans mon château...dans un sens, ça me rassure...Bon, il n'est de bonne compagnie qui ne se quitte, ce fut un déplaisir de t'avoir connu alors je te dis bon courage dans ta quête et à jamais! Moi, j'ai de la marmotte à faire rôtir.

Shintarou sentit alors une vive douleur au niveau de sa cheville et constata que Kuroha venait de le mordre.

_Eh mais...tu m'as mordu! Saleté qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?!

_Je t'ai injecté un poison particulier. Je m'y connais un peu en magie figure-toi et maintenant que tu connais mon secret et que tu as une magnifique poitrine, hors de question de te laisser partir. Si jamais tu comptes prendre le large sans moi, alors ce poison te réduiras en bouillis.

_J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai la furieuse envie de t'écraser sous mon pied!

_Alors? Tu vas m'aider à chercher une solution à mon problème?

_Si jamais tu me promet de me laisser partir après, alors je peux peut-être envisager de chercher avec toi un moment de rompre le sort qui nous ensorcelle.

Kuroha accepta le marché et ils repartirent vers le village. L'aubergiste fut surpris de constater que son premier client de la journée était une femme ligotée qui avait pour écharpe un serpent tout noir. Il décida, lui aussi, de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, aida tout de même Shintarou à se libérer, et le prince put enfin dormir profondément dans un lit bien douillet.

Shintarou se réveilla et vit que la nuit était tombée. Depuis quand? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Le fait est que le serpent était redevenu un homme qui dormait dans le même lit que lui! Un faux mouvement et cela marquerait la fin de la vertu de Shintarou.

Là, couché tout près de lui, il pouvait sentir le souffle régulier de la respiration du jeune homme. Endormi, il était plutôt sympathique. Dès qu'il ne parlait pas ou agissait étrangement, en fait dès qu'il ne fichait rien, Kuroha était un type bien. Le prince se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ou boire pour terminer maudit de la sorte. Peut-être que s'il demandait à Konoha...non, tout ça c'était du passé, il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait décroché.

_Et puis, je m'en fiche complètement de ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça, j'ai bien assez de soucis comme ça!_

Shintarou se leva sans prendre plus de considérations que cela. Dans la petite chambre, il n'y avaient que deux lits simples et une bûche toute blanche enfermée dans un cadre de verre. Une inscription disait: _en cas de danger, casser la vitre. _

Shintarou eut un petit sourire en coin en pensant que cela lui serait bien utile. Il remercia intérieurement l'aubergiste de les avoir placés dans cette chambre là.

On frappa à la porte et quand Shintarou l'ouvrit, il découvrit l'aubergiste l'air complètement amorphe et qui poussait des bruits gutturaux étranges. Ni une, ni deux, le prince sentit le danger approcher quand il vit que derrière l'aubergiste, se trouvaient d'autres personnes dans le même état que lui. Il s'empressa alors de se diriger vers la bûche blanche, cassa la vitre à l'aide de son poing et récupéra l'arme qui lui parut bien légère.

_Mais c'est une bûche en polystirène! Je suis fichu...adieu monde cruel...

Alors qu'il disait cela, les zombies se dirigèrent tous vers lui prêt à faire du prince l'un des leurs.

A suivre...


	6. Route 1-3

Chapitre 4: Route 1-3

''Drogue'', un mot très peu usité mais qui, lentement mais surement, s'infiltre tel un poison dans l'esprit des gens. Il fut prononcé pour la première fois par une femme plus froide que la glace qui régnait d'une poigne de fer sur le monde de l'ombre.

_Que l'on répande ma drogue dans le tout le pays!

Sa parole fait loi et tous partirent dans l'heure répandre la drogue. Quiconque en consommait devenait dans l'heure un être dénué de pensée, et agissait tel un zombie pour obéir aux ordres de la froide reine. _Répandez ma drogue, que tous soient mes sujets. Que l'on me trouve le plus beau prince, et d'une morsure, faite-le mien! _

A des kilomètres de là, dans un petit bourg, non loin d'un château maintenant inhabité et plein à craquer de nourriture, une marmotte perchée sur le toit d'une maison venait de recevoir un message par pigeon. L'enveloppe contenait une petite pilule rose sans autre explication.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Et, sans autre formalité, la marmotte jeta la pilule rose. Les voix du seigneur sont impénétrables mais les actions de la pilule rose encore plus. Tombée là, sur le sol au milieu de la crasse, elle attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce, quelques minutes plus tard, elle prit au piège un nouveau porteur...

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la chambre de Shintarou...

Kano venait d'entrer sous le regard surpris de la fausse princesse. Comme si tout allait de soi, le chevalier premier des classements entreprit de se déshabiller pour la nuit à venir.

_Eh, ola...qu'est-ce que tu fiches?! S'exclama Shintarou subitement.

Kano se retourna, surpris.

_Bah, j'enlève mes vêtements, déclara-t-il sur un ton beaucoup trop neutre.

_Je vois bien! Mais je veux dire, pourquoi dans ma chambre?

Le sourire que Shintarou haïssait apparut alors sur la face de Kano.

_Oh, je ne te l'avais pas dit? Ils n'avaient qu'une seule chambre de libre, alors nous allons devoir dormir ensemble princesse...

Shintarou, pas dupe, sut alors que le Kano avait tout prévu depuis le début et s'il lui était reconnaissant pour l'avoir aidé...maintenant, il ne l'était plus!

_J'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas princesse?

_De toute façon, que je dise oui ou non, ne changera rien à la situation, n'est-ce pas?

Shintarou soupira et décida qu'il était temps de se débarrasser de ces horribles frusques de femme. Adieu fausse poitrine, adieu robe trop longues, corsets, perruque et maquillage...adieu la fausse princesse, et bonjour Shintarou.

Kano, pour la première fois, paniqua réellement, et accourut en direction de Shintarou pour l'empêcher de se déshabiller.

_Mais...puisque je te dis que je suis un homme!

_Une femme ne devrait pas se dévêtir de la sorte! Je sais que je suis plutôt craquant mais tout de même...

_La ferme, crétin! Abruti! Va crever! Je suis un homme et je vais te le prouver...Lâche-moi!

Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit et ce fut comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Leurs visages étaient à ça de se toucher. Shintarou avait la désagréable impression de se retrouver dans ces histoires romantiques qu'Ene lisait parfois. Il n'avait jamais oublié la Fameuse scène: une scène si aimée auprès de la gente féminine que le roi fit passer une loi afin qu'elle se retrouve dans toutes les histoires romantiques. Une simple scène qui consistait à se disputer et à tomber sur le lit, là comme ça, comme il venait de le faire, et alors les deux amoureux s'embrassaient et puis...et puis...

_Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça va m'arriver aussi? Kano et moi, ensemble? Non, non, non, pas moyen...je veux dire, je le connais pas du tout...c'est vrai qu'on s'est embrassé, mais ça veut pas dire qu'on doit forcément en arriver là si vite...non? _

Kano se mit alors à rire face à la mine toute rouge de la fausse princesse qui se renfrogna.

_Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de fascinant, susurra Kano avant d'apposer un baiser sur le front, devenu tout chaud, de Shintarou.

_Ka...Kano...tu sais, je voulais te dire...

Pendant que Shintarou, se sentant ridicule pour une raison inconnue, parlait, Kano ne cessait de couvrir de baiser le visage de Shintarou. Il descendait de plus en plus pour se rapprocher des lèvres de la fausse princesse.

_Je voulais te dire, pour tout à l'heure...eh bien...euh...mer...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le chevalier l'embrassa. Shintarou trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'était pas une princesse, et la sensation grandissante de le tromper l'envahissait de plus en plus.

_S'il voulait bien m'écouter aussi!_

La porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas et brisa l'instant. Kano se releva et Shintarou n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'une boule de poil vint se blottir dans ses bras.

_Shintarou...snif...mon petit Shintarou, ils sont devenus tous fous!

Shintarou fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que la marmotte faisait là?

_Ils? Qui ça ils?

_Je crois qu'elle veut parler d'eux.

Kano pointa du doigt les zombies qui se trouvaient au pas de la porte, le prince reconnut Ene dans le lot.

_C'est quoi ce foutoir? Demanda Shintarou.

_Lorsqu'une princesse est sauvée, alors le chevalier devra s'empresser de faire valoir ses droits sur la dite princesse dans les vingt-quatre suivant son sauvetage, auquel cas il risquerait de déclencher l'évènement qui le conduirait à devoir se battre pour la défendre et sans doute y perdre la vie! Récita mécaniquement Kano.

_Oh je vois...attends une minute, j'ai bien entendu? Tu as dit faire valoir ses droits? Comment on fait valoir ses droits?

_Voyons Shintarou, nous avons déjà abordé ce sujet plus d'une fois. Souviens-toi de l'histoire de l'abeille et de la rose, et des histoires d'Ene. Tu sais la série des _Epées sans fourreaux, _expliqua la marmotte.

De mauvais souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et firent frissonner Shintarou.

_Alors comme ça, Kano comptait me...il avait tout prévu encore une fois! J'espère que les zombies auront sa peau! _

Les zombies parurent hésiter quelques instants à l'entrée de la chambre, ce qui laissa le temps à Kano de s'armer convenablement. Shintarou, lui, chercha dans la pièce quelque chose pouvant lui servir d'arme. Il le trouva accroché au mur: _en cas de danger, brisez la vitre. _Il s'exécuta et s'arma de la bûche en polystirène qui s'y trouvait.

Les zombies regardèrent tour à tour Kano et Shintarou et leurs regards finirent par se poser sur Shintarou. Ils se mirent alors à avancer vers lui.

_Ramenez...le plus beau prince...ramenez...ne cessèrent-ils de répéter.

_Ah, enfin des gens intelligents qui ont su voir au travers de cet immonde déguisement...s'écria tout fier Shintarou.

_Shintarou, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ils foncent tous sur toi! Hurla la marmotte.

Alors que les zombies étaient à un mètre de l'attraper, que Kano allait foncer dans le tas, Shintarou de sa seule voix stoppa tout le monde.

_J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça...Je ne suis pas un prince, mais une princesse! Si vous voulez quelqu'un, prenez-le lui! C'est un ennemi des femmes et en plus il est premier au classement!

Les zombies se tournèrent tous vers Kano qui jeta un regard mauvais à Shintarou.

_C'est méchant princesse...

_Ce n'est pas vrai! S'éleva la voix d'Ene, ce n'est pas une princesse, c'est Shintarou Kisaragi, le prince héritier du royaume en personne, premier au classement jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse mystérieusement il y a deux ans! Il nous trompe, il porte une perruque!

Les regards des zombies se portèrent plus intensément encore sur Shintarou qui maudit en cet instant Ene.

_Voilà bien le moment pour clamer haut et fort que je suis un homme! Elle qui s'est tant évertuée à crier à tous que j'étais une femme..._

La marche des zombies reprit et rien de ce que pouvait dire Shintarou ne les arrêtèrent. Kano se retrouva submergé par le nombre et ne pouvait que hurler à la fausse princesse de fuir par la fenêtre. La marmotte, tenant à sa vie, commençait déjà à ouvrir la fenêtre pour sauter, lorsqu'un miracle se produisit.

Alors que les zombies allaient mettre la main sur lui lorsque d'un geste désespéré, il brandit la bûche blanche devant lui tel un crucifix.

_Ayez pitié de moi! Cria-t-il.

Et les zombies n'osèrent le toucher, comme éblouit il reculèrent, apeurés, sans que Shintarou comprenne.

_Mais...mais c'est la sainte bûche en polystirène capable de repousser n'importe quel mal! C'est une relique perdue depuis des temps immémoriaux, où as-tu trouvé ça? Demanda la marmotte.

_Là, dans cette vitrine...comment une relique pareille peut se retrouver dans une auberge paumée?!

_On s'en moque, profitons-en pour fuir!

_Oui, bonne idée, fuyons Shintarou!

Le trio sauta par la fenêtre, tomba par chance dans une charrette de foin judicieusement posée là et s'enfuir loin du petit bourg pour aller trouver le refuge dans la forêt avoisinante...

A suivre...


End file.
